


Peppermint Mocha

by im_squidward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, First Kiss, Flirty Tony, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holidays, Jealous Steve, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peppermint, Starbucks, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_squidward/pseuds/im_squidward
Summary: "You were fifteen minutes late for Starbucks?" Steve asked incredulously and Clint Barton, who sat in front of them with their friend Natasha Romanov, snorted and turned around to face the pair.*[or the one where Tony loves his coffee from Starbucks]





	Peppermint Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, but it's just lil' old me doing her best :)

Looking up when the classroom door opens fifteen minutes after the first class of the day started, Steve Rogers rolls his eyes fondly when Tony Stark, 16 year old genius and a senior like him, walks in casually just sipping his coffee and ignoring the fact that their chemistry teacher was glaring at him. Tony just simply walked over to the lab station he shared with Steve and sat next to him.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Stark," their teacher told the young genius as he kept glaring at Tony who simply leaned back in his seat without a care in the world, coffee cup still in hand.

"It's a pleasure to grace you all with my presence," Tony replies with a smirk and the students snickered.

"Just get to work. I'm sure Mr Rogers will be glad to catch you up on our assignment."

The teacher went back to his work, ignoring Tony who took his time with getting his chemistry textbook, notebook and a pencil out from his backpack.

"So, what'd I miss, handsome?" Tony asked his best friend as he took yet another sip of his coffee.

"You were fifteen minutes late for Starbucks?" Steve asked incredulously and Clint Barton, who sat in front of them with their friend Natasha Romanov, snorted and turned around to face the pair.

"Um, did you not hear? Peppermint mocha's are back. Of course I'm late because of Starbucks, Steve-o," Tony replied with a grin, pouting as Clint steals his coffee and takes a sip out of curiosity.

"This stuff is gross. Why are you so obsessed with peppermint everything?" Clint asked as he handed the shorter teenager his coffee back.

"It comes with the jolly season." Tony shrugged.

"You did and said the exact same thing when pumpkin spice lattes arrived at Starbucks," Natasha reminds Tony with a fond expression on her face. "You are such a white girl."

"And back then I said that it came with the spooky season," Tony says as he sets his coffee cup down to open up his textbook to the page written on the board.

"The spooky what?" Steve asks in confusion.

"Were you born in the 40's or something? Get with the teen lingo, grandpa," Tony tells Steve, poking his side playfully. "You're nearly eighteen, not eighty."

"Just- can we finish this assignment? It's due at the end of class."

"Aye aye, Cap."

The group of four went back to their work, though Tony mostly sat back and enjoyed the remainder of his coffee.

~ ~ ~

"You have a problem," says Steve later that week when Tony makes them all stop at Starbucks so he could buy his peppermint mocha coffee on their way to meet Steve's childhood best friend, Bucky, at his new apartment.

"You just noticed?" Bruce asked in a bored tone as they all follow Tony inside the warm place, desperate to get out of the cold. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer. Let me guess, peppermint?" The barista, a young man with dark hair and bright green eyes, asks Tony in a flirtatious tone that doesn't sit well with Steve who unconsciously moves to stand closer to Tony while Clint, Nat and Bruce raise an eyebrow in amusement as they stand off to the side to wait.

"You know me so well," Tony replies as he leans against the counter, smiling at the guy who chuckles.

"Coming right up, gorgeous," the guy says before going off to make Tony's order while the genius stood up straight and faced Steve who was glaring at the barista.

"You get me all hot and bothered when you're jealous," Tony tells his tall blonde friend who looks down at him with a light blush on his cheeks.

"What?" Steve asked dumbly and he ignored their friends laughing into their hands.

Tony simply rolled his eyes and stepped up into Steve's space before leaning up on his toes to press his lips against Steve's slightly cold and chapped ones. The blonde's eyes close and his hands settle on Tony's hips as he kisses the short teenager back after the shock wares off. 

Tony pulls away first and winks at Steve before turning around in his hold just as the barista returned with Tony's coffee. Steve, upon seeing the guy again, presses his front against Tony's back and presses light kisses against Tony's neck. Tony bites back a laugh as he grabs his coffee with one hand and laces his fingers with Steve with the other and thanks the guy.

On their way out, Steve steals his coffee and takes a drink.

"Not bad," says Steve as he smiles down at Tony who takes his coffee back with a huff.

"That shit's gross, you're only saying that 'cause you're whipped," Clint tells Steve who shrugs and wraps an arm around Tony's shoulders, the two smiling softly as they lean into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in October, hence the mention of the spooky season and pumpkin spice lattes but I forgot about it until I came across it again last week and rewrote it to fit with the jolly season :)
> 
> might work on a part two for this as a 5+1 type thing
> 
> and no, I don't actually like peppermint mochas or pumpkin spice lattes
> 
> and also I realized a little late that Bruce was in this very little and I apologize for that because I love Bruce but when I first wrote this I thought it'd be longer and I could include him more but this is all I got. Sorry.


End file.
